Le mariage de Ban et Elaine
by Toshiro-Hitsugaya222
Summary: Cela se passe après que les Seven Deadly Sins ont sauver Britannia. Elaine est revenue et file le parfait amour avec Ban. Le renard veux aller plus loin. Retrouver toute la bande aider le péché d'avarice a faire sa demande en mariage. Entre pièges, plans et parie, venez voir comment Ban va faire sa demande a l'élue de son cœur, la princesse des fées.


Tout le royaume de Liones était en effervescence, tous les habitants avaient décorés le devant de leurs maisons avec des fleurs en papier blanches, roses et des guirlandes de fleurs aux couleurs identiques. Les commerçants avaient fait de même avec la devanture de leurs échoppes. Chaque personne avait le cœur en fête et souriait en pensant à l'évènement qui se préparait. La nouvelle avait fait un tôlé général et de nombreuses soirées et journée de beuverie avait suivi.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau, King le roi des fées, il déambulait dans les rues comme une âme en peine, tantôt triste tantôt en colère et maudissait la terre entière et ses habitants qui eux était heureux de ce qui allait se dérouler à onze heures précise dans l'église de Liones. En effet la nouvelle si exaltante qui avait fait bouger le pays avait un rapport avec une église puisqu'il s'agissait d'un mariage et pas n'importe lequel : Le mariage du Seven Deadly Sins de l'avarice j'ai nommé le renard Ban et la princesse des fées Elaine.

Bien sur ce mariage était loin d'être annoncé et pour cause, on ne peut pas dire que Ban avait été très à l' aise avec sa demande.

Une semaine plus tôt

Depuis quelques temps les Seven Deadly trouvaient que Ban se comportait de façon étrange, mais n'ayant pas envie de subir la colère de l'immortel, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Ils ne furent donc pas étonnés quand le renard de l'avarice les convoqua un soir afin de leur annoncer quelque chose. Une fois qu'ils se furent mis à l'aise et que Méliodas leur eut à chacun donner une bière, Ban se leva et dit

Si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir c'est parce que j'ai une annonce à vous faire voilà je

Oh mon Dieu t'est mourant le coupa Diane

Non je...

Tu fais ton coming-out proposa Meliodas

Quoi mais ça va pas !

Tu vas quitter les Seven Deadly Sins demanda Merlin

MAIS FERMER LA ! hurla Ban

Les péchés furent surpris de se faire engueuler mais l'ayant un peu cherché, ils ne dirent rien et écoutèrent ce que le renard avait à leur dire.

Comme vous le savez Elaine et moi, nous sommes en couple depuis quelques mois et

Je ne veux pas entendre ça se lamenta King en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles

Arrête de faire l'enfant ajouta Gowther en tapant sur le crâne du roi des fées

Merci dit Ban donc comme je le disais nous sommes en couple et je tenais à rendre cela officiel, je voulais donc la demander en mariage

Si quelqu'un était capable d'arrêter le temps, il avait certainement utilisé son pouvoir car aucun péché ne bougea, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau et soit comprise, puis d'un coup ils hurlèrent de joie en criant des félicitations sauf King. Ban les fit se calmer et ajouta

Attendez je n'ai pas encore fait ma demande, j'ai un peu peur qu'elle dise non

Pourquoi dirait-elle non demanda Merlin

C'est vrai tu es l'amour de sa vie assura Diane

D'après mes estimations il y a un pour cent de chance qu'elle dise non à cause du trac mais elle dira oui après s'être calmé c'est certain ajouta Gowther

Ban commença à se sentir confiant jusqu'à ce que King ouvre la bouche

Ne rêve pas elle dira non

Tous les Seven tombèrent de leurs chaises devant cette affirmation négative et Ban fit une tête qui aurait rendu vert de jalousie n'importe quel zombie dépressif.

Gowther ! Appela Merlin

Je m'en charge répondit il

Il frappa à nouveau Harlequin, depuis quelque temps Gowther était devenu le redresseur de tort du groupe et prenait un malin plaisir à frapper ses camarades pour les punir allant des fois jusqu' à la fessée, apparemment le péché de la luxure avait des tendances masochistes

Mais quoi s'indigna King en se massant le crâne, c'est vrai elle est trop jeune, elle n'a connu que Ban il faut qu'elle voit d'autres gens pour être sûr qu'il est le bon et puis je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour aller ensemble

Ah l'orgueil du grand frère ça fait mal, ne l'écoute pas Ban seul un idiot ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle est folle amoureuse de toi, pour fêter ça tournée générale

Merci capitaine dit Ban

Alors que King partait boudait dans son coin, les péchés aidèrent Ban à mettre au point un plan romantique afin de faire la demande idéale, le roi des fées lui aussi décida de faire la même chose...mais à contresens, il ne voulait en aucun cas que sa sœur épouse Ban. Le lendemain soir tout était en place, les Seven se positionnèrent aux points stratégiques pendant que le renard allait chercher Elaine. Il tapa à la porte. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur le péché de l'avarice

Ban ! Je suis contente de te voir

Moi aussi, ça te dit d'aller te promené sur la baie

Avec plaisir

Les deux amoureux se promenaient main dans la main en regardant la mer allait et venir à son gré, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour admirer l'étendue bleu et profitait de la douceur de la nuit qui commençait. Ban était rouge de gêne, il respira un grand coup.

Elaine il faut que je te dise...euh... j'aimerais...Enfin...je pense que

Il va pas y arriver se lamenta Meliodas

Aboule le fric dit Gowther

Non mais oh répondit le capitaine la nuit n'est pas encore fini je te signale

Laissez-moi faire dit Merlin en joignant ses mains

Quand elle les ouvrit des petites lucioles de toutes les couleurs s'en échappèrent, elles se dirigèrent vers le couple, Elaine qui voyait que Ban semblait perdu s'exclame

Oh regarde comme c'est beau

Oui en effet répondit le renard se sentant stupide

Les lucioles formèrent un cœur devant eux sous les OH ! D'exclamation d'Elaine. Elle regarda la mer et pendant ce temps les lucioles se mirent dans son dos de façon à ce que la petite fée ne voit rien. Les lucioles formèrent une phrase « Allez courage tu peux le faire on te soutient tous ».

Ban respira à nouveau prit la main de la petite fée et se mit en route vers la ville ou une fête foraine battait son plein. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste aux abords de la fête.

Elaine je t'aime

Moi aussi rit la petite fée

Et je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de euh si tu accepterais de...

Oui ? Demanda-t-elle

Il resta bloqué devant la vision de la jeune fille aussi belle, il n'arrivait plus à sortir un seul son, c'est alors qu'une jeune fille du moins c'est ce qu'il crut au premier abord vint à leur rencontre. Elle avait de long cheveux verts, des yeux dorés, une robe orange flamboyante et portait un panier rempli de roses rouges. Après avoir à nouveau jeté un œil il reconnut Gowther mais se retint de rire. L'androgyne donna une rose à Elaine qui ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Savez-vous jeune demoiselle que le rouge est le symbole de l'amour passionnelle, je ressens que cet homme éprouve un grand amour pour vous, alors gardez cette fleur pour vous en rappelez

Merci beaucoup

Gowther commença à partir mais fila discrètement un coup au cul de Ban pour le motiver, celui-ci lui jeta un regard mauvais qui signifiait des que je rentre à la taverne je te tue. Quand Gowther rejoignit les autres, Meliodas était mort de rire.

Ben quoi se défendit le pantin je n'allais pas y aller à poil

Mais ou as-tu cette robe demanda Merlin

Je l'ai pris sur une fille

Quoi ? S'indigna le capitaine t'as déshabillé une fille et tu m'as même pas appelé

CAPITAINE ! SALE PERVERS cria Diane

Calmez-vous ajouta la magicienne, Diane prépare toi j'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

En effet Ban était motivé par l'intervention de ses amis mais cela ne l'aidait pas à faire sa demande, il fit une nouvelle tentative raté. Ce fut la géante qui fit son apparition moins fracassante que d'habitude puisque Merlin lui avait donné une taille humaine. Elle était habillé en danseuse du ventre et le bas de son visage était caché par un voile, elle dansait vers le couple en faisant voler des rubans.

Humm pensa Meliodas je devrais peut être l'engager comme danseuse

Je peux le faire répondit Gowther

Surtout pas ajouta le capitaine

Ça suffit vous deux râla Merlin

Pendant ce temps, Diane dansait autour du couple en chantant, elle regarda Elaine (à chanter sur le refrain de heavens de Bryan Adams).

 _Jeune fille tu es ce qu'il veut_

 _Il ne peut pas trouver mieux_

 _Il tombe amoureux de toi_

 _A chaque fois qu'il te voit_

 _L'amour est tout ce qu'il vous faut_

 _C'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau_

 _Alors crois-moi n'attend pas_

 _Mets-lui un anneau au doigt_

Elle s'était tourné vers Ban pour le dernier couplet, celui-ci était encore plus rouge, il fut tellement étonné d'entendre la géante si douce chantait des vers qu'il en resta bouche bée. Celle-ci en profita pour enrouler les deux amoureux dans un ruban avant de disparaître. Ils rigolèrent et se séparèrent, Elaine dit

On fait de drôles de rencontre ce soir

En effet...

Alors qu'il allait refaire une tentative, il regarda derrière Elaine et vit une énorme vague arrivé, voyant sa tête, Elaine se retourna, lorsqu'elle vit la vague elle hurla, heureusement Diane avait contrecarré en balançant son poing dans le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper la vague sans que la fée n'en sache rien. Merlin se rendit compte que ce n'était pas naturel, elle disparut pour revenir aussi vite avec King sous la main qui râlait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Meliodas le fit taire en voyant que Ban s'était remis à parler, tout le monde avait le souffle coupé, cette fois il avait l'air sur de lui.

Elaine, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de passer à l'étape supérieur et de

HEY ! toi le coupa un type accompagné d'une bande d'hommes à l'air louche

QUOI?! S'énerva Ban vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé

Tu ne serais pas Ban le renard de l'avarice, membre des Seven Deadly Sins

Oh putain râla Meliodas, je vais perdre mon pari à ce rythme

Hey hey hey rigola Gowther, on va les aider quand même

Ba bien sur répondit Merlin

Les Seven Deadly Sins rejoignirent Ban et se mirent en mode combat, même King. Gowther attrapa Elaine pour la mettre en lieu sûr tandis que Ban arrachait des cœurs, Meliodas renvoyait les attaques magiques en détruisant légèrement la ville, Merlin utilisait sa magie pour enfermer ses ennemis, Diane même en ne faisant que un mètre soixante-dix arrivait largement à tenir tête au groupe. Gowther revint se joindre au groupe plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose puisque il réécrivait la mémoire de ses adversaires.

Gowther mon fils cria un des hommes en se jetant dans les bras de l'androgyne

Papa ! S'exclama l'androgyne devant les regards désespérés de ses amis

Oh mon fils je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi

Jette-toi dans la mer

L'homme partit en courant et se jeta à l'eau avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, le péché de la luxure lui faisait de grands signes de main

Bye bye criait-il

Quand les ennemis furent tous à terre, Meliodas prit la parole.

Ban tu devrais rejoindre Elaine avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète, on te rejoint tout de suite

Ok capitaine

Quand le renard fut partit, Meliodas attrapa King.

Bordel on peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris je peux comprendre que le mariage de ta sœur te mette mal à l'aise mais lancé un tsunami sur eux tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée

Lâche moi ragea King en se dégageant

Le capitaine à raison confirma Merlin

Taisez-vous, je refuse que ma sœur épouse un criminel

Il n'y a personne sur cette terre qui aime autant Elaine que Ban finit Gowther

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, le roi des fées s'en alla laissant les Seven Deadly Sin décontenancé par son attitude

Harlequin murmura Diane

Ne t'en fais pas la rassura Merlin, il va se rendre compte de son erreur et il reviendra

Ouais rentrons boire un coup continua Meliodas

Une fois rentré, ils burent un coup tous ensemble pour ne plus penser au crétin qui les avaient attaqué, Meliodas dit discrètement à l'oreille de Ban

On va s'éclipser discrètement peut être pourrait tu en profiter pour dire ce que t'as à dire

Merci captain

Tandis que le péché de la colère débarrassait content de son idée, il revint moins content en voyant Ban complètement bourré entrain de chanter sur la table.

If you like Pina Colada and getting caught in the rain

Il enleva sa ceinture apparemment près à faire un strip-tease d'enfer

Empêcher le de faire ça cria Meliodas

Les Seven Deadly Sins se jetèrent sur lui sauf Gowther qui tenait une caméra et filmait la scène.

Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'étonna le pantin

Gowther ! S'indigna Diane c'est toi qui lui a fait boire de l'alcool, on avait dit qu'on devait le garder sobre

Oh vous n'êtes pas drôle

Merlin demanda Méliodas, tu es sure qu'il prend ses cachets

C'est ça le problème il les prend

Elaine rigola devant cette scène devenu si familière, les péchés lui avait dit que son frère était partit faire un tour pour ne pas l'inquiétait. Elle partit se couchait suivit de Diane, Ban ronflait depuis longtemps. Gowther se tourna vers le capitaine

Minuit est passé, je gagne le pari

T'as triché s'indigna le blond

On a jamais dit qu'il fallait être réglo

Traitre pesta Meliodas en lui donnant une bourse pleine de pièces. Bon faut trouver quelque chose pour qu'il fasse sa demande

J'ai une idée dit Merlin écoutez moi

Le lendemain, Ban était toujours en colère de ne pas avoir réussi à faire sa demande mais il essayait de faire bonne figure devant Elaine qui sentait bien que quelque chose tracassé le renard mais n'osait pas lui demander. Ils se promenaient dans un parc et s'assirent sur un banc, ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est le petit groupe qui se cachaient derrière un buisson composé de Merlin, Meliodas, Diane et Gowther. King n'était pas revenu de la nuit.

Merlin j'espère que ton plan va marcher dit Diane

On fait un pari demanda Gowther

Va au diable répondit Méliodas

Chut ça commence les coupa Merlin

Un homme venait d'arriver, les péchés furent étonné de le trouver familier dans sa façon de marcher mais ils ne trouvèrent pas d'où il le connaissait, seule Merlin sourit. Il passa devant le couple avant de revenir en arrière et de se mettre à genoux devant Elaine.

Mademoiselle dit-il laissez-moi vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu une créature aussi envoutante que vous, vos cheveux sont d'or et vos yeux ressemble à des diamants jaunes que l'on trouve dans des contrés lointaines, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi

Ban se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence, il serrait les poings de rage mais essaya de ne pas causer d'esclandre.

Désolé dit Elaine mais j'ai déjà un petit ami

Quoi ?! Ne me dites pas que c'est ce rustre

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le rustre

Franchement ouvre les yeux tu fais tache à côté d'elle

Tandis que les deux hommes se battaient, Merlin souriait et les autres péchés commençaient à paniquer

Ban va le tuer affirma Gowther

C'est sur ajouta Meliodas tu es sure de ton plan Merlin

Plus que jamais

Oh la la la la se lamenta Diane

Ban se laissa insulter habitué à rencontrer ce genre de type qui se croit mieux que tout le monde, mais lorsque l'homme décida de changer de victime la patience de Ban se désagrégea.

Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu tu fais partit de ce groupe de minable les Seven Deadly Sins, avec cette monstruosité de géante et ce minable pseudo roi des fées

Ban serra les dents

La magicienne sans talent et se pantin sans âme

Ban serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles en transpercent la peau

Sans oublier ce lâche d'Escanor et bien sur le pire déchet que ce monde est compté ce connard de Meliodas. Vous êtes vraiment une belle bande d'abruti et si cette fille ne s'en rend pas compte c'est qu'elle est aussi idiote que vous

Ce fut la goutte de trop Ban balança son poing en plein dans la figure de son interlocuteur qui ne le vit pas venir, il en tomba à la renverse et le renard en profita pour se jeter dessus et le rouer de coup, du sang gicla et c'est à ce moment que Elaine se rendit compte qu'il allait trop loin. Elle se jeta sur lui en pleurant.

Arrête Ban tu vas le tuer

Ce sale type mérite de crever

Pourquoi paniqua Elaine s'il ne peut pas comprendre ce que l'on ressent c'est bien pire que mourir

Ban se calma et s'éloigna un peu, Elaine le suivit et lui attrapa la main en essayant de le rassurer du regard.

Ban dis-moi ce qui ne va pas je sens bien qu'il n'y a pas que ce que cet homme a dit...

Elaine, avant de te rencontrer je n'étais qu'un bandit, un homme sans avenir, toi tu étais seul. Tu as dit que j'avais effacé ta solitude de 700 ans en 7 jours...toi tu as réparé mon cœur en 7 jours. Moi qui n'était aimer de personne et qui n'avait personne, je suis tombé amoureux de toi en 7 jours. Ces jours ont été les plus heureux de ma vie, ta présence donnait un sens à ma vie. Tu m'as sauvé en te sacrifiant, pendant ces 10 ans ou on a été séparé, je ne pensais qu'à toi, chaque jours était comme une éternité. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai retrouvé, aujourd'hui je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Je ne veux plus passer un instant sans toi. Elaine,...acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, elle sourit.

Bien sûr répondit-elle ému

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ban qui souriait, ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps jusqu'à qu'une voix les sorte de là.

Mon vieux tu frappes toujours aussi fort se lamenta l'homme que venait de frapper le renard

Quoi s'étonna celui ci

L'homme enleva le masque qu'il portait révélant un visage tout autre que celui qu'il affichait.

Escanor ? S'étonna Ban

Les péchés qui jusqu'à présent se cachaient sortir et se précipitèrent vers le lion de l'avarice.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là dit Meliodas content de te voir vieux

Merlin m'a appelé pour m'expliquer le problème je suis venu aussitôt

Une fois les retrouvailles passés ils félicitèrent le jeune couple pour leur mariage. C'est ainsi que la demande avait pu enfin avoir lieu

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui la ville était en effervescence, tout allez bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Diane et Merlin habillés de somptueuses robes aidaient Elaine à se préparer tandis que Meliodas, Escanor et Gowther préparait Ban. King n'avait toujours pas refait surface. En regardant à la fenêtre Diane aperçut le roi des fées, elle s'excusa et courut le rejoindre.

Harlequin cria Diane

Diane ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il faut que tu arrêtes ton caprice vient assister à la fête avec nous ça n'arriveras qu'une fois dans leurs vies

King ne répondit pas, il s'apprêtait à repartir

Tu es venu pour voir ta sœur en robe de marié avoue le, si tu ne voulais vraiment pas venir tu ne serais pas passé devant l'église

King sourit décidément elle le connaissait bien,

Je peux pas Diane j'ai vraiment été horrible avec Ban et puis depuis le temps que je ne suis pas revenu Elaine doit elle aussi m'en vouloir et puis j'ai rien à me mettre

T'en fais pas sourit Diane je t'ai choisie un costume

Non désolé je ne peux pas je suis un idiot

Il partit, la géant fut un peu déçu mais rentra dans l'église, c'est là qu'elle fut témoin du spectacle affligeant, le prêtre qui devait marier le couple était ivre de mort, les péchés se tournèrent tous vers Gowther qui fut surpris se défendit.

Hey ce n'est pas moi ce coup ci

Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire se lamenta Escanor, on ne peut pas trouver un prêtre au dernier moment

Ils se creusèrent la tête pour chercher une solution lorsqu'elle arriva d'elle-même. En effet le roi des fées entra dans l'église un peu gêné habillé des vêtements que Diane lui avait choisie. Il se rapprocha des autres péchés.

Je suis désolé pour mon comportement

T'est pardonné sourit joyeusement Meliodas mais tu paieras quand même ta tournée

Malheureusement dit Gowther je pense que tu es revenu pour rien on a plus de prêtre enfin on en a un mais il drague la statue de Jésus.

En effet le prêtre faisait un câlin à la statue sous l'œil désespéré des gens présents.

Je vous signale qu'en tant que roi j'ai le droit de célébrer un mariage c'est moi qui les célébrait quand je vivais dans la forêt des fées

Les Seven Deadly Sins hurlèrent leurs joies, Ban qui se planquait vint à la rencontre d'Harlequin.

Mec je ne sais pas comment te remercier dit le renard

C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier de me laisser montrer ma tronche après ce que j'ai dit

Je peux comprendre ta réaction je ne suis pas le beau-frère idéal

C'est ce que j'ai pensé sourit King puis je me suis dit ça pourrait être pire j'aurais pu avoir Meliodas

Quuewwwwa ? S'indigna le capitaine

Les autres rigolèrent puis King se mit à l'hôtel, Ban devant lui, les garçons à côté du renard et les filles de l'autre côté. Le musicien joua la musique et Elaine arriva au son de la marche nuptiale. Elle sourit en voyant son frère devant l'autel, elle s'arrêta à côté de Ban qui était subjugué par sa beauté.

Quand la musique s'arrêta King prit la parole.

Messieurs Mesdames, bienvenue aujourd'hui nous célébrons l'union de deux êtres que le destin à décider de rapprocher. Ban le renard de l'avarice membre des Seven Deadly Sin, serviteur dévoué du royaume un fière combattant et mon frère d'arme bien qu'il ne tienne pas l'alcool

Tout le monde rigola et le renard lui lança un regard complice puis le roi des fées continua

Et Elaine princesse des fées, grande prêtresse, gardienne de la fontaine de jouvence, ma sœur, accepte tu de prendre cet homme pour époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Je le jure dit la jeune fille

Ban, acceptes-tu de prendre cette femme pour épouse, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Je le jure

Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le nouveau couple s'embrassa scellant ainsi leur union sous les applaudissements de leurs entourages, Merlin et Diane pleurait de joie. Puis le couple sortit, chacun leur lançait du riz, Elaine lança son bouquet comme le veut la tradition c'est Diane qui l'attrapa, elle fit un clin d'œil à King qui rougit.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à boire, manger danser et s'amuser. Quand le soir fut venu les péchés rentrèrent à la taverne pour finir la soirée en beauté.

Une fois au tour de la table Meliodas leva son verre et dit

Je tiens à ce que l'on porte un toast aux jeunes mariés ainsi qu'au retour d'Escanor parmi nous et également à King qui à officier une magnifique cérémonie

Chacun leva son verre et bu. Ils veillèrent jusque tard dans la nuit se ressassant des souvenirs, racontant des anecdotes les uns sur les autres. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras les uns des autres heureux d'être avec la seule famille qu'ils n'aient jamais eue.


End file.
